


Unapologetically

by Moosette_95



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosette_95/pseuds/Moosette_95
Summary: You go for a 'run' but Steve and Bucky soon find out something they didn't know about you





	Unapologetically

“Okay guys I’m going on a run.” You said walking into the common room, where Bucky and Steve were sitting watching Wizard of Oz. “Really Wizard of Oz?”

“Don’t judge.” Bucky said.

“Oh I’m not, I just don’t like the flying monkeys. They totally creep me out.” You said. “I’ll be back in a couple of hours.”

“Sounds good.” Steve said not paying much attention to what you were saying.

But you had Bucky’s full attention “Do you want a running partner?” He asked.

“Not today but maybe tomorrow.”

“Oh ok, sounds good.” He said looking a little disappointed, but you didn’t notice because you were grabbing your bag. You got on the elevator, headed down to the parking garage. You got into your car and drove to a bar. You didn’t like lying to the boys but you didn’t want them to know your secret. Not yet at least. You pulled into the back parking lot of a little bar about 20 minutes from the compound.

“Hey Y/N.” Jack, the bar owner said as you walked into the back door.

“Hey Jack, how are the kids?” You asked.

“They are doing really good.” He said. “You ready to sing tonight?”

“Aren’t I always.” You said smiling. “I’m gonna change then I’ll be ready.”

“Perfect.” About half an hour later you walked out and looked around for Jack. Finding him back by the music booth, you walked back to tell him what song you planned on singing that night.

 

**\---Back at the compound---**

Steve’s phone started ringing, he grabbed it. “Rogers.” He said. “Yeah, Okay give me 20 minutes to assemble a team and we will be waiting at the Quinjet.” He said hanging up the phone. Looking at Buck he said “That was Fury, we are all needed for a debriefing about the mission yesterday. I need you to call Wanda and Y/N. I’m gonna get ahold of T’challa.”

“Okay I’ll give them a call.” He replied pulling out his phone. He got ahold of Wanda, and tried calling you next. He couldn’t get ahold of you. After calling you and leaving a few voicemails he started to freak out a little bit. “Hey Steve I can’t get ahold of Y/N.”

“I’ll try calling her.” He said. After a few calls, he also got worried. “That’s really weird she always answers her phone.”

“We need to do something, I’m worried about her.” Bucky said.

“I know Buck, we’ll find her.” Steve said.

 

**\---Back at the bar---**

You were helping Jack set up for the karaoke night. You had put your phone in Jack’s office, not wanting the distraction while you were on stage. You had no idea that you had 4 missed calls from Bucky and 3 missed calls from Steve.

 

**\---Back at the compound---**

“Okay she’s still not answering I’m tracking her phone.” Bucky said.

“I’m sure she’s fine Buck. But just in case, J.A.R.V.I.S can you run a trace on Y/N’s phone?” Steve said.

“Yes, Mr. Rogers, according to my tracking system Ms. Y/L/N is at a bar by the name of Radio Star Karaoke.”

“She’s at a bar?” Bucky said. “Didn’t she say she was going for a run?”

“Yeah I thought so. Well let’s go to this Radio Star bar and see if we can find her maybe she has a explanation.” Steve said.

“Okay.” Was all Bucky said, he was spacing out mainly trying to figure out why you would lie to him. They took the elevator to the garage, climbing into Steve’s car and took off towards the bar.

 

**\----Back at the bar---**

You were on deck to sing. Jack walks over and starts talking to you. “So you ready?”

“I’m always ready.”

“So I got a question for you, when am I gonna meet this Bucky dude you keep talking about?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t even told him I come here yet.”

“Umm, Why not you are the most talented singer I know.”

“I don’t….” You started to say, but luckily you were interrupted by the person on stage finishing singing their song.

“We aren’t finished talking about this missy.” Jack said as he got up onto stage. Little did you know Steve and Bucky had just pulled up to the bar. “Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a one of our regulars singing one of her new songs she’s been working on, let’s give it up for Y/N.” Everybody started cheering and whistling.

Walking into the bar Bucky and Steve started looking around, “Let’s split up maybe we can find her faster that way.” Bucky said, as he started to walk away, Steve put his hand on Buck’s shoulder her, “Found her.” He said.

“Where is she?” He questioned turning his head to search the crowd.

“On stage.” Was all Steve said. He was right, Buck looked up on stage and there you were, holding a mic in one hand and looking back at the band. Raising the mic up you started to sing.

 

_**They're gonna say I fell too fast** _

_**They're gonna say it's never gonna last** _

_**And before it's too late I should just back away** _

_**Yeah, they're gonna say that He ain't the kind to hold my hand** _

_**He ain't gonna try to understand Nothing under the surface** _

_**He's just looking for a pretty face** _

 

“Wow she’s really good did you know she could sing?” Steve asked Bucky.

Bucky just shook his head, “No I had no clue.” He started to feel like there was a lot he didn’t know about you. You had started looking around at the familiar faces of regular bar goers. But you froze when you saw him. ‘Holy crap what is he doing here?’ You thought to yourself, but you kept singing.

 

_**But they got it all wrong** _

_**And I got it all right** _

_**They say they just don't see it** _

_**But I saw it at first sight** _

 

At this point you internally said ‘Screw it’ he should know how you feel about him, so you started looking right at him.

 

_**And I'm unapologetically in love** _

_**And I'm so unapologetically in love** _

_**No matter where it takes me** _

_**Even if it breaks me** _

_**I'm unapologetically all in** _

_**From the second that I started falling** _

_**And it don't even phase me** _

_**When they call me crazy** _

_**I'm unapologetically in love** _

_**I'm unapologetically in love** _

 

“Wait is she looking at you or me?” Bucky asked.

“Dude she is so not looking at me.” Steve said.

 

_**So I could care less if I'm being careless** _

_**Might wreck me to be reckless** _

_**But I'd rather fall apart than Love half-hearted** _

_**Yeah, maybe it's true that you know when you know** _

_**And then again maybe you don't** _

_**But when you find a diamond** _

_**You can't keep it from shining** _

 

You finished out the song and got down off of the stage, Jack walked over to you giving you a hug “Amazing as always.”

“Aww thanks Jack.” You said hugging him back, not noticing the look Buck was giving the two of you.

“Well I have to go talk to some friends who unexpectedly showed up here.” You said walking away from Jack and over towards Bucky and Steve. “Uhh hey guys.” You said nervously rubbing the back of your neck.

“Y/N you were amazing up there. I had no idea you could sing.” Steve said.

“Yeah you were good.” Bucky said not looking at you but around the bar.

“I’m gonna go grab a drink, so I’ll let you two talk.” Steve said.

“Thank’s Steve, So Buck I just wanted to say that I’m sorry I...” You started, but Bucky cut you off.

“Why did you lie to me?” He said looking at you with hurt in his eyes.

“I don’t really know, I guess I was just nervous on how you would react to me lying to you about ‘going on a run’ kinda thing.”

“Y/N, you are the most amazing girl in the world and I would have understood, but i’m more hurt that you lied to me, I thought we knew each other enough that we could tell each other anything.”

“Bucky, we do know each other it’s just that tonight was the first night I’ve ever sang that song and I wanted to get people’s opinions on it before I sang it for you.”

“Wait what are you saying doll?”

“Bucky, I’m saying that I’m unapologetically in love with you. Have been since the moment I first laid eyes on you when Steve brought you back to the compound, after the whole civil war thing against Stark.”

“Y/N that was 2 years ago.” Bucky said looking at you with those piercing blue eyes.

“I know but I wasn’t sure how you were gonna feel about being back, and I didn’t know how you felt about me, I honestly just thought you thought of me in the same way Steve does, as a little sister.” You said awkwardly moving a piece of hair out of your face.

“Doll, I sure don’t look at you like Steve does, I’ve been pining over you ever since Steve brought me back.”

“Bucky.” Was all you could say before he interrupted you by saying. “ I’m unapologetically in love with you doll.” and then crashed his soft lips onto yours.


End file.
